Midnight walk
by skyressshun
Summary: Dan wakes up in the middle of the night to find Shun gone. Where did he go?


**This is just a little one shot I've wanted to do for a while**

A quiet alarm disturbed the raven haired boy's sleep. Turning it off quickly as not to wake the others he sat up in his sleeping bag looking around the dark front room. He smiled slightly when he heard the distinct snore from Dan and the subtle muttering from Runo.

He slowly unzipped his sleeping bag holding the sides together trying to make as little noise as possible.

He probably should have declined the sleep over but Dan had insisted they all stay over and against his better judgment he agreed. Now he was sure he should have declined for he was about to sneak out of a room full of 5 other people all on who were in front of him, laying strewn all over the floor blocking his exit.

He was glad his grandfather had taught him ninja moves if not he may not have been able to leave with everyone else still asleep. But before he jumped he searched for his wallet. He had taken it out of his pocket before he went to sleep so it didn't dig in his thigh disturbing his sleep which could have made him sleep through his alarm.

When he finally found it he jumped to the door stopping just short or he would have hit his head on the frame. He sighed having reached the door but held his breath when a disturbed moan near his feet caught his attention. Looking down he was shocked to see the blond boy mere inches from his feet and he had failed to notice him.

Holding his breath he waited a few moments but when nothing else happened he deemed it safe to continue edging towards the door that led to the cold outside.

The click of the door woke Dan a strange noise earlier had disturbed him making his sleep lighter meaning the slight click of his front door seemed louder.

Opening tired eyes he rubbed away the sleep sighing in annoyance when he saw nothing different. Turning his head from the door he looked over at the dark spot where Shun was asleep. Or at least he was…

Straining his eyes in case he just hadn't spotted the black haired boy in the dark he tilted his head confused Shun wasn't there. He pushed himself up onto his hands.

"Shun?" he asked a little too loudly

"Shh" a cushion hit him upside the head rubbing the spot where he had been hit

"Runo why'd you do that? I'm trying to find Shun he isn't here" this made Runo's domineer change

"He's not? Where is he?" she asked getting out from the blanket that she was under with Julie

"I don't know I heard the door and looked at him and he was gone" Dan answered getting out of his make shift bed

"Think he went out for a walk?" Dan shook his head

"No it's too late but the door did just close so if he did go he can't be too far away. I'll go look for him see what's wrong" he let out a breath of annoyance seeing the sea of blankets and bodies before him.

He stumbled through a few of them before getting his foot tangled and landing on Alice pushing himself up he smiled at a bemused Alice

"Sorry tripped" he apologised softly she nodded before turning to sleep, too tired to ask where he was going.

He managed to make it to the door without any other incident. Waving bye to Runo he left making sure to close the door as silently as possible. He stared at the star covered sky before looking around for any sign of his friend. Catching sight of the boys amber eyes which stood out in the black surroundings he ran after him before he disappeared around the corner.

Shun was taking his time walking down the road, he had an hour to reach his destination and he was adamant not to reach it too soon. He halted for a moment thinking he had heard something but when he turned he couldn't see anyone.

Shrugging his shoulders he carried on walking putting it down to paranoia on not wanting his friends to see him at this time.

He knew where he was going so he didn't pay too much attention on where he was walking. Letting his eyes wander as he made his way to the shops to pick up an order he placed yesterday. The woman who ran the shop would be mad if he was late especially since he made her stay open till 12 at night.

Remembering this he quickened his pace a little. The woman most likely wanted to go home and to sleep not be waiting for one kid to pick up an order.

Reaching the shop he still could shake the feeling he was being followed but he still paid it no heed. Finding the shop still open he pushed the door, the chime of the bell waking the plump middle-aged woman.

Opening groggy eyes she yawned "ah finally you're here now the money please I must go home" standing she grabbed the bouquet of white roses handing them to the raven haired boy

"Thank you and as promised here's your tip" Shun took the bouquet of roses cradling them in his arm before paying her the discussed amount after the exchange she ushered him out locking up straight after waving bye she left humming to herself as she went.

Dan was confused the more he followed Shun the less he understood at first he just thought he had left for a walk. Now it seemed like he was going out for a date! But that couldn't be right as it was much too late unless Shun was embarrassed about who he was going out with.

Dan shook his head to remove these stupid thoughts Shun would never be embarrassed to tell him anything they were best friends but that knowledge still didn't answer the question on where he was going.

Any conventional person would have approached Shun and asked but Dan wasn't a conventional person. He also knew from experience that Shun probably wouldn't tell him if he asked. He knew that if Shun found it necessary to sneak out then he wouldn't tell him the truth on what he was doing.

Running a hand through his knotted hair he stifled a yawn. He was too close to Shun if he yawned he'd be heard, and Shun would have a go at him. While he was distracted Shun started running if it wasn't for a brief glance up he'd have missed it. Running behind he wished he had just stayed in bed.

While Shun was walking he had lost track of the time and was going to be late if he didn't rush. He jumped over fences trying to find the best short cut. He could have sworn he heard an annoyed grunt from behind but he paid it no heed he was too late to care.

Finally reaching the gates he stopped not able to walk through. He wasn't sure why, it probably had something to do with guilt on not being there in months. The iron gates were partly open meaning someone was in there, which he hoped wasn't the case, or whoever was meant to be locking up hadn't done a very good job of it. Taking a resolved breath he pushed the gate keeping the flowers close to his chest.

He followed the path down to hers; biting his lip he didn't know where to start "I know I haven't been in a while" he crouched down laying the flowers down against the stone "I miss you so much and I promise I'll come by more" a single tear ran down his face dropping onto the cold earth soaking it up straight away "mum I need you".

Dan followed Shun to the grave at first he didn't know why he was there but once he read the inscription 'in loving memory of Shiori Kazami a devoted mother, taken before her time'. He couldn't believe he had forgotten today was the anniversary of her death. He felt like the worst best friend possible. Kneeling beside Shun he placed a hand on his shoulder the only response he received was Shun placing his hand over his

"I'm sorry Shun I can't believe I forgot" a nod told him he'd been heard not knowing what to say he pulled his friend into a hug. He knew Shun well and knew that no matter how much time passes at this time of year he would never be himself.

"Thanks Dan" the raven haired boy mumbled into his friend's shoulder. Pulling away Shun smiled weakly "you're a good friends Dan" in response the brunette shook his head

"No I'm not, I forgot"

"Doesn't matter, point is you're here with me" Dan's almost non-existent smile widened into a grin

"So what do we do? Do we just sit or do we talk about her" he asked

"Just shut up" nodding Dan did just that.

They sat in silence for quite some time before they were hit by a chill as a breeze swept through the cemetery

"Guess it's time to head back if Runo's still up she'll be worried sick" standing up the duo headed back but not before Shun could ask

"How many people did you wake?"

"Only two"

They talked the whole way back silence never creeping in as they approached Dan's house, which was to be expected as Dan refrained from speaking the entire time he and Shun sat around the grave in respect for his mother's passing.

As they opened the door to the house they were bombarded by Runo "where the hell were you?!" she asked keeping her voice down as not to wake the others

"We were at his mum's grave" Dan answered her, her annoyed attitude at being woken by Dan and having to stay up to make sure Shun was ok vanished and she closed her eyes. Like Dan she too had forgotten it was the anniversary of her death but she couldn't be at fault for not remembering, Shun didn't talk much about her, so the thought that that was the reason he had left never entered her mind.

"Oh." Raising her eyes she continued "that's no excuse for taking so long and not giving me a call to let me know not to bother staying up cos you were gonna be gone for hours" both were surprised by that. Shun had only meant to be gone for an hour and to Dan it only felt like a few minutes

"Sorry Runo" they apologised

"You should be" she concluded "now go to bed it's late and I won't be able to sleep if you two are up" she left the boys after saying that and making them wonder what she meant by it.

"Come on then she's right" Shun started for his bed leaving Dan stood in the door way to ask himself

"When did they get the right to boss me about it's my house?" after he venting that bit of information he followed his friends back to bed stumbling a few times but making it without another woken brawler.

Once all three had settled back in their beds Dan waited for Runo to fall asleep before turning back to Shun who was still awake and looking up at the ceiling "hey Shun promise that next year you'll tell me when you're going back there I don't want you to be alone. Ok?" the raven haired boy turned to his friend

"Yea ok Dan I will" after the promise was made both boys fell asleep with only them and the blue haired girl knowing of their little trip.

**please read and review**


End file.
